


Sleep in

by Amos24



Series: Weekends [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Modern AU, just fluff, nice fluffy not painful fic, this is a sorry for my last fic, to gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Catra just wanted to sleep in
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Weekends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Sleep in

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the opposite of my last fic. Some good old nice sweet fluff.
> 
> My brain is still fighting me on the whole you suck at writing give up and light bulb heres an idea write it now and when you are done post it with editing it too much, so here we are again. 
> 
> And thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on the last fic! 
> 
> Enjoy and if you seen any mistakes let me know and I’ll try and fix em
> 
> (And hey if you want a sequel idk how good i’d be at smut or the like but I may give it a go if enough people want it)

Sun innocently filters through the small slit in the curtains caused from someone being lazy and not making the tiny effort to properly close them the night before.

Something Catra and Adora fight about constantly.

This small stream of early morning light perfectly hits the humanoid burrito on the face who just wanted to enjoy her peaceful sleep in.

When nothing is done quickly to fix it she starts making pathetic noises of distress.

The light stream is blocked by a softly giggling figure. The figure pulls the curtain together by the small measly cm it was left open by.

A messy head of curly hair pops out from the nest, pushing herself up onto her elbows turning with her eyes still closed to presumably where Adora stands, mumble hissing about the evil sun and grumbling with sarcasm how she is so thankful that she has a beautiful saviour to fight it.

Still giggling at her gorgeous partner knowing she does mean thank you, she leans over the bed gently kissing her grateful damsel who she has just saved from the evil sun.

Lips pressed together softly for a minute both enjoying each others presence, one trying to come up with a plan on how to keep the other there and the other needing to go do her work out.

Before she can escape to her morning routine the barely awake woman flips over and pulls her closer and more on her to kiss her more firmly. 

Pulling away slightly to speak.

“Come back to bed.” She whines their mouths still close but not quite touching, truly in Catra’s mind a homophobic act. 

Adora sighs seriously contemplating it, just laying back into her bed for possibly a nice morning make out session or even more.

Mind made up she laughs leaning heavily into the next kiss. Catra smirks and loosens her hold thinking she has won.

Without warning Adora pulls away leaving a shocked Catra glaring up at her looking angry and so so kissable. Adora bites her tingling lip and has to take a deep breath to keep herself from diving back into bed with her.

“You can join me in the shower when I get back,” she pauses eyes full of joy, “if you can somehow pull yourself from the bed.” She winks as she leaves and stumbles out the door blushing and failing to be as smooth as she wanted.

Catra watches her go huffing and borrows herself into the warm bed. Before she can fall deeply back into sleep she raises to set an alarm for 30 minutes time, really not wanting to miss that shower with her precious dork.

She drifts and as she is about to fall asleep she hears some thumps and a door slamming and a faint, “Sorry!” 

Nothing but love is felt except maybe a little irritation but mostly love.

She smiles into her pillow heart full and sleep easily follows.


End file.
